


罗宾们是如何毕业的

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 每个男孩都有daddy issue就像蝙蝠家的每个罗宾在青春期里都会想和蝙蝠侠上床
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 12





	罗宾们是如何毕业的

**Author's Note:**

> 无固定配对，达米安中心向，蝙蝠家族乱炖，141，sladin，塔隆/达米安，一句话kt
> 
> 时间线背景补充《少年泰坦vs正义联盟》和《犹大契约》
> 
> 分级:R

00

达米安其实挺喜欢格雷森的。

毕竟他曾是父亲的狗。

而且被训练得很好。

但这不是最重要的。达米安知道，更重要的原因比这私人多了。

不过他可以告诉迪克，因为他想同他分享。

01

迪克·格雷森咬了口披萨，边咀嚼着边掀起一只眼皮瞥向一脸鄙夷地瞪着自己的弟弟。

不过他不怎么在意啦，只是耸了耸肩，咽下嘴里的芝士后开口道:

“我知道你什么意思。”

达米安怀疑地挑了挑眉。

“你又不是第一只罗宾鸟，我亲爱的。”

迪克翻了翻眼睛，又咬了口披萨，继续含糊不清道:

“我们都被教导过不是吗？在一个控制狂手下。而我遇到和你一样的问题时只是劝慰自己，这是很正常的，在和一个蝙蝠侠相处了如此之久，而他几乎掌控着你人生的全部后——在知道他注定要成为你生命中最他妈影响深远的男人后。”

格雷森吃完披萨后吮了吮自己沾上一些番茄酱的拇指，面罩后的眼睛突然忧郁起来。

“其实无论是选择离开这里，还是另立门户，都是我为了挣脱他的阴影所做出的努力。而我之所以会这么做，也正是因为我把他当作在我的成长过程中真正扮演【父亲】这个角色的男人。”

达米安露出似懂非懂的表情:

“可他就是我的父亲。”

【哦，男孩，这就是问题所在。】

迪克忧愁地揪起眉毛，他不知道怎么跟他的小弟弟解释这个。只能叹了口气:

“我发誓不止我一个人有这样的想法，也不止我和你。事实上，我觉得每只从蝙蝠洞里飞出去的小鸟心理经历应该都大抵相同。”

【曾经有多沉迷于他的权威形象，长大后就有多窒息于此对我们的控制。】

“每一任的罗宾都是因为仰慕他，才选择成为一个罗宾的。我们那时候都是一群缺乏人生经验和父母的青春期小鬼，在生命中出现了这样一个男人后只想着怎么去获得他的认可，他的骄傲，以至于让我们觉得为此我们可以无所不能——”

迪克的语气有些稍稍失控，对一个十几岁的男孩剖析自己曾经的青春期秘密实在是让他感到有些难堪。

达米安好像终于理解了一点，双手交叉着架在胸前，垂下眼道:

“只是青少年在限定期内的迷恋和性幻想吗？”

“差不多吧。”迪克恢复过来，冲达米安摆了摆手:“反正度过那段时期后我们就都发现自己其实还是更喜欢女孩的——提姆是个意外，他在那段迷恋期里就被肯特家的小子搞过屁股了，这让他在度过青春期后无可转圜地分化成了一个基佬。”

达米安沉默了会儿，又昂着头问他:

“我也会跟你一样吗？”

迪克摸了摸下巴，不正经道:

“如果你不跟肯特家的小子们搞上的话，应该是的。”

02

达米安在十一岁生日时就跟丧钟分手了。

说到底，他对这个自己亲手捅瞎一只眼睛的男人没有什么感情。他更喜欢迪克，但是他对迪克更像只是饲养一条宠物犬。他对于迪克跟女人的事情一般情况下不怎么介意，甚至准许了他跟星火的交往。

“不过我得说你的口味真是令人吃惊的统一，介于你是如此热衷滥交的类型。”

迪克挑了挑眉，并没有为这刻薄的评价而从监视屏前转过身。他知道达米安在指那些红发碧眼的小麦色美人。

这让他把尴尬的谈话转向了自己更感兴趣的话题上:

“说真的，【准许】？哦，我得说真不愧是他的儿子吗？连在亲爱的哥哥的恋爱生活中都要渗透进你那变态的控制欲——”

达米安在面罩下不高兴地皱了皱眉:

“我以为宠物配种前需要得到主人的准许是常识。”

“嘿!”

达米安再一次的无礼冒犯终于让迪克忍不住地转过身来，却还没来得及开口教训对方，就被猛地上前的达米安攥住了衣领。

“还是说，”现任罗宾危险地眯起眼盯着自己的猎物，变声期的嗓音听上去沙哑而低沉:

“你觉得我管不到你呢？格雷森。”

老天啊。

迪克在面罩下眯起眼，咬了咬牙。

他的弟弟真是个混蛋。

03

辣透了的混蛋。

04

艹，好极了，他现在硬了。

达米安显然也注意到了这点，他瞥了眼迪克的裆下，微笑着凑得更近。

迪克忍不住闭上了眼睛。

然后达米安就松手离开了。

迪克睁开眼，瞪向男孩离开的背影，从嗓子眼里挤出一声不可置信的呻吟:

“Seriously?你就这样对我?”

“What?”

达米安转过身，勾起一边的嘴角嗤笑:

“你难道还在期待我给你一个吻吗？格雷森。”

What a Jerk.

迪克挫败地叫了一声，懊恼地捂住了脸。

05

介于他踹了一个前男友，而另一只狗去跟别的女人鬼混了。达米安现在算是又回到了单身的状态，而他身边的朋友们却已经一个个迎来了自己的初恋。

达米安突然想跟自己的父亲谈谈。但是蝙蝠家是不可能真的存在会坐下来专门聊聊【关于儿子早恋问题】的老父亲的，达米安当然也不打算直接跟布鲁斯谈这个。

而且他总是，能比其他十几岁的男孩更让人意外一点。

“你和塔隆睡了？”

达米安无所谓地点了点头。

蝙蝠侠的表情一瞬变得难以形容，好在他还戴着他的面罩。天知道如果这事发生在普通的父亲和他普通的未成年儿子身上应该是什么样的反应，布鲁斯能花不到十秒演绎出来。但是他就是没办法，不仅因为他是蝙蝠侠，更因为达米安是——

达米安就是——达米安。

布鲁斯没办法真的把他当普通的十几岁男孩看待，甚至于有时候，他都没办法把他当作需要照看和教导的，年幼的，无助的，自己的儿子看待。

他和他的前几任小鸟们都不一样。

布鲁斯起初并没有感受到达米安对自己的强烈依赖，不像之前的那些男孩们。达米安有着非常强的自主性，在最初的时候非常抗拒他，否定他，而由于蝙蝠侠更习惯于跟以前的那些罗宾们的相处方式，这让他与达米安的磨合变得更糟糕了。

后来就是猫头鹰法庭事件。

这让布鲁斯终于意识到他和达米安之间的信任危机到底有多严重。

“你在他，在他们面前摘下了面罩。”

达米安低下了头。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，但他这次并不打算跟达米安强调秘密身份对于超级英雄的重要性——不过他觉得达米安确实也应该记住这点。

“我不知道原来你交出的比你的真实身份更多。”

达米安抬起头，看向布鲁斯的眼神有些落寞：

“我选择了他。”

“你确实如此。”

蝙蝠侠点了点头。

达米安为布鲁斯过于冷淡的反应愤愤地咬了咬嘴唇，道：

“那你难道都不好奇为什么吗？父亲？”

布鲁斯在面罩后为这无端的质问愣了愣。

06

除了那些关于杀戮，正义的界限和道德标准什么的说辞外，达米安选择相信塔隆的原因非常简单。

“他和我的经历很相似。”

达米安这会儿又想念他的狗了，要他一个人当着布鲁斯的面交代出这么多的情感还是不免让他感到有些脆弱。

“我们。。。都曾渴望着教导者的认可和关注。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉：

“我以为你并不喜欢我。”

达米安为男人语气里的戏弄不悦地撇了撇嘴角：

“是啊，不喜欢到背叛整个奥古而选择留在你身边。”

黑暗骑士沉默着，不予置否。

达米安继续道：

“因为相似的经历让我觉得他能更好地理解我，也让我觉得他是可以信任的。但是我后来就发觉了他是我们之中更可悲的那一个。”

“为什么？”

“因为他亲手杀死了自己的教导者，而他并没有真的从这其中获得解脱和满足，不然也不会活成那个男人的样子，去寻找过去的自己——也就是我。”

达米安垂下眼。

“他想让我成为他的，就如同他当初属于他父亲的那样。”

“他想再次回到那种状态里。”

07

不过最终达米安还是醒悟了过来。他不想，也不需要他父亲以外的任何人。

但塔隆对他的迷恋比他想象的要深，而亲手在布鲁斯面前杀人的感觉实在是太糟糕了，尽管他的父亲安慰他这不是他的错，但达米安还是感到泄气。

他觉得自己让布鲁斯失望了。

虽然一直以来布鲁斯也没有给他更多肯定过。

这不快的记忆黏着在达米安的脑海里，他发誓他这辈子都不会忘了这个死了的前男友了。

08

跟蝙蝠侠聊聊永远都会获益匪浅的。

至少布鲁斯·韦恩终于能知道自己的儿子需要什么，蝙蝠侠也知道该如何跟自己的新罗宾好好相处了。

而距离任期结束遥遥无期的达米安偶尔才会想起他的那些前辈们是如何毕业的。

他其实并没有很期待那个。


End file.
